Harry Potter Meets the Animorphs
by Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer
Summary: A glance at the title gives you it all. One summer day in 1997, when Harry is residing in the Burrow and Fred and George are over for a visit, a talking bird taps on the door. This is my first fic so don't be harsh! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION **

A red-tailed hawk flew up against the small shack and knocked on the door. A red-haired woman answered the door, calling, "Who's there?" Seeing nothing but a red tailed hawk, she shook her head. Suddenly, a strange message crossed her mind.

(Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley.)

"Waah!" Mrs. Weasley screamed and stared at the hawk. The message must have come from it – but how? Could it be a talking bird?

She drew her wand out of her pocket and opened her mouth to say an incantation, but the hawk said – or rather, thought – (Please, Mrs. Weasley, I am not an intruder. I would only like to talk with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, whom I believe to reside in this house.)

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Now whose house are you asking to come in, you talking bird?!"

The hawk shook his head and flew in the open door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

There was a tap on the door. Ron said to Harry, who was reading a book, "I'll get it, Harry."

He frowned at the hawk in front of the door. "Fred, is this a kind of joke?" he yelled down the stairs.

(Please do not be afraid.)

Ron yelled. "What the heck is THAT?!"

Harry said, "What? What is it, Ron?!"

Ron screamed in a high-pitched voice, "There's a… a talking BIRD at my door!"

(Please invite me in. Do not be afraid.)

Harry stood up, pushed Ron away, and came to the door. "Who... What... are you?"

(I have something very important to tell you.)

Harry said, "How do I know that you're not... someone evil?"

(You'll see.)

Harry decided to invite the talking red-tail inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So you can turn into any animal just by touching them?"

"Wicked!"

Tobias, who had just morphed into his human form, nodded his head. "Just by touching the animal, and focusing on it."

"How long can you stay in animal form?" Ron asked.

"Two hours. Stay any longer than that and you're trapped."

"Trapped? Trapped how?" Ron frowned.

"Trapped in animal form. So, you can't morph back. You have to stay as an animal – forever." Tobias looked at the floor sadly. "That's what happened to me," he said.

Harry asked, "What… what do you mean? You just m… morphed into human. D… Didn't you?"

"I was a special case. There is a being called the Ellimist, who is able to control space and time. He gave me the morphing ability back and arranged this meeting for us. And also…" Tobias smiled. "I owe my entire existence to him."

"How?" Harry and Ron asked him at the same time.

"Well… It's actually a long story. But I'll tell you about that later."

Harry looked at Tobias inquiringly. "But… There must be some reason why you morph. I mean, it can't just be because it's cool, or something."

Tobias sighed. "You're right. I'm one of the members of a group who fight the Yeerks."

"Yeerks? What are Yeerks?" Harry and Ron at the same time again.

"Yeerks are aliens. They look like slugs… and they are evil."

"Evil? How… evil?" Ron asked.

"They can change their bodies to fit through any narrow crack or hole. They use that to crawl into a person's ear and then move through the crevices to the person's brain. Then, they take over the person's brain."

When Harry and Ron didn't say anything, Tobias continued.

"Yeerks flatten their bodies and travel through their hosts' brains. Then they control them. But the worst thing is that the host's mind doesn't disappear. It's still conscious. So the host has to see with eyes that he cannot move, feel with a body that he cannot adjust, and hear what the Yeerk says with his mouth, what he would be saying to his friends, his family, his enemies. It's like using a computer, only to have someone kick you out of your chair and take your place. And you can only stare sadly as the Yeerk does everything _you _should be doing, in your place."

Ron nodded, but Harry said, "You said before that you were a part of… of a group. Where are the other members?"

Tobias said, "I knew you would ask me that sometime." He signaled to the window, and five flies came zooming in. (Woah! Harry Potter!) Rachel yelped. (He looks _so _much better than Dan Radcliffe!) (And so real,) Cassie agreed. Tobias told Harry and Ron, "My friends are going to demorph. Prepare yourselves." Tobias gestured to the orange stain on Ron's bed. Ron had made it. It consisted of the former containments of Ron's stomach. Harry, however, had seen a lot of things. He had not barfed, although he had screamed. (Hermione and Ginny heard the scream, causing them to laugh their heads off.)

(Yeah, prepare yourself,) Marco said. (Only for those four.) One of the flies pointed his leg at the other four flies around him. (It won't be so gross for me to turn into my cute, lovable self than for ugly things to turn into ugly things.)

(I heard that,) Jake, Cassie, and Rachel said at the same time.

(Is it just me, or are Marco's jokes getting lamer?) Rachel asked.

All five flies began to demorph.

When they had finished, Ron had fainted and Harry had thrown up two times.

"See," Cassie said. "Not exactly attractive, are we?"

Harry nudged Ron. Softly. He stirred and saw five kids, seemingly normal, and a human/horse/scorpion/crab eyes. He threw up again. Ax eyed Ron, and morphed into human.

What Ron saw was a boy, but a boy that was weirdly pretty. (Or pretty weird, whatever you want to call it.) He stared at Ax, who said, "Hello. I am Prince Jake and Rachel's cousin Phillip. Lip. LLLLlip. I am Canadese."

Seven pairs of eyes stared at Ax.

Rachel felt she had to change the subject. "Do you guys know about Yeerks?" she asked.

Harry said, "Yes, we do. Tobias told me."

Cassie looked at Harry with her deep, dark eyes, and smiled. "I feel the need to tell the other inhabitants of this house. Isn't Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, etc. etc. etc. also here?"

Harry's mouth fell open. "Our book must have sold _extremely well_," he gasped.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Everybody on the entire face of this earth, either where they're from America, England, or… um…" she said, searching her mind for a very small, unimportant, and remote country. "Rwanda, everybody knows you and your little book."

Ron grinned. "Aunt Rowling must have done a good job," he commented.

**RACHEL**

My name is Rachel.

Everybody thinks I am dead, that I was killed by one of Tom's minions, and that everybody else in the group (excluding Cassie, and Ax, who was allegedly captured by 'The One') died when the ship they dedicated to me slammed the Blade ship.

I am not. That was just a cover. I am alive. And the other people around me are alive.

And, to back up my story, I am typing this little story right now.

That day, I was there.

In The Burrow.

And I was talking to _the_ Harry Potter himself.

Soon I was ushered out of Harry and Ron's little attic room, with my fellow Animorphs, into the living room. (We were all humans, Ax and Tobias in their human morphs.) Ron went to get the full Weasley family, plus Hermione.

When everyone was there, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Harry and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, we started our story.

Jake started first. "A few years ago, I, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias were going home from the mall. There were two ways to go home, the long winding path that was safe, and the shortcut through the old, abandoned construction site."

Cassie took off next. "We chose to go through the construction site. I mean, we had things to do,"

Tobias was next. "The construction site was supposed to be this group of houses, a mall, and etc. etc. But for some reason, it was never finished. So we were walking through the construction site, and I looked up..." He paused before going on. "And I saw a light."

Cassie nodded. "It was too bright, too low to be a star. I remember that I blurted out the first thought I had..."

I finished the thought for her. "She said, 'It's a flying saucer!'"

Harry and Hermione, the only ones that had intimate connections with Muggle culture, roared with laughter. I continued.

"The 'flying saucer' or whatever it was landed on the construction site. The door opened, and..." I signaled to Ax, the disturbingly pretty boy standing next to me. "An Andalite appeared."

Suddenly, Ax began to demorph. The first thing to happen was the sprouting of two stalk eyes from the top of Ax's head. Then his hair and mouth disappeared. His 'other' pair of legs sprouted from his torso. His butt lengthened to make the lower part of a horse, or a deer. A tail sprouted, a long coiled muscle with a curved, wicked-looking tail blade at the end. Finally, the whole thing was covered with blue-and-tan fur.

Hermione, Fleur, and Ginny had apparently decided to scream their heads off. And they did. Mrs. Weasley decided to join in. I rolled my eyes.

Marco continued the story. "The Andalite gave us the power to morph, to turn into any animal by just touching it and focusing on it. Acquiring its DNA pattern and storing it inside us, to pull it out whenever we needed it."

"The Andalite," Cassie said. "Also said that there were limits in morphing. The two-hour limit. If you stay in morph for more than two hours, you are trapped in morph."

"That's what happened to me," Tobias said. "But I'm a special case. I was given back my morphing powers by a special being called the Ellimist, who is able to control space and time. I can morph again, but I must return to my normal body, the red-tailed hawk, before two hours pass."

"But there was also a reason," Jake said. "To use this morphing power. And it was that there were other aliens that were invading Earth."

"The Yeerks," I said. "Look like slugs. But that's not the worst about them. They crawl into people's brains, take over them. They control you. You can't move, talk, even close and open a single eyelid. The Yeerk moves for you. It walks for you, talks for you, eats for you, sleeps for you. It even opens your memories, reads them like somebody opens and reads a book. You are just a puppet controlled by the Yeerk in your brain. They are parasites."

"And what's worse," Jake said. "Is that the host's mind isn't dead during this time. It is still alive. It is still capable of thinking. It can only stand back and watch helplessly, as the Yeerk talks to your friends, hugs your parents good night, writes your tests at school, and kisses your girlfriends."

"This is why we came to the Burrow," Tobias said. "We need your help. We need a little something called _magic_. You are of age, aren't you?" he asked Ron, who nodded. "And you?" Harry nodded as well. "Hermione?" Hermione nodded again. "Anyway, whoever is of age, we need their help." Tobias continued. "I don't think the Yeerks will be expecting that."

"The end," Marco said. We all stared at him.

**MARCO**

After the little story we told (and which I boldly put an end to), arrangements were made about where we were to sleep. Tobias was to sleep in a tree near the Burrow, Ax was to sleep in the living room (he sleeps standing up, you know), Cassie and Rachel were to share Hermione and Ginny's room, and Jake and I were to share Harry and Ron's room.

"Neat room you got there," I muttered as I laid out a blanket on the floor of Harry and Ron's room, which was _scattered with things_!!! (Kinda reminded me of, me.) "Yeah, beautiful, isn't it?" Ron said with a weird smile on his face. Jake stared at me before saying, "We need to put these somewhere," he pointed to the numerous 'things' on the floor. Harry pulled out his wand and set about putting them on shelves. When the floor was clean, Jake and I were finally able to put our blankets down.

As I was lying on the floor, thinking, Ron asked me: "Hey, is it possible to give the morphing power to us?"

I shook my head, though Ron couldn't see it. "No. We don't have the morphing cube. You know – the thing that gives you the morphing powers."

Ron sighed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Jake, and I came down to eat breakfast. Ax was in his human morph. I whispered to Harry and Ron, "Careful. Ax is psycho around food." "How come?" Harry asked. "Well, Ax is an Andalite, and Andalites don't have mouths. They eat with their hooves. So, Ax's new love is the sense of taste," Jake explained hastily. "And he enjoys making sounds with his mouth. Like that. T. T. T. That-uh." I supplemented.

As I expected, Ax ate like a maniac when the food was served. He ate fried eggs, sausages, chicken, etc. etc. etc. and asked for _more_! Everyone stared at him with horror, especially Fleur. Pity. She was not at all pretty with a look of horror on her face.

After breakfast, Hermione had to go somewhere. Not very typical. So I decided to follow her. In the ultimate FLY MORPH! Mwahahahaha!!!

I told Jake that I was going to go outside for a little fresh air. I morphed quickly in the bathroom, and flew out of the window. I saw Hermione. She was walking up the road... no, running! I followed her.

She hurried towards the town. (She looks almost normal,) I muttered to myself. (In a T-shirt and jeans. Why doesn't she just apparate?) She went to one of the apartments, then to the bathroom. I followed her in. She went to the... (Janitor's room?) I wondered.

Hermione was searching for something on the wall. She then found it. She pulled her wand out and tapped a tile. Then, the tile disappeared. Other tiles near that particular tile disappeared, too, until a doorway appeared, big enough for an adult human to enter. Hermione walked in and I tagged (or flew) along.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. A human scream. A scream that was only too familiar to me.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Help me!!!"

(Oh no,) I muttered.

Hermione Granger was a Controller.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, this paragraph is a little short compared to the previous one. Forgive me :3 Oh, and to estrid2006, Mrowrkat98, and MyOrli, thanks for encouraging me :)

**JAKE**

I was reading a book in Ron's room when I heard a public thought-speak cry.

(HERMIONE IS A YEERK!!!!! HERMIONE IS A YEERK!!!!!!!)

It was Marco. I put down the book and hurried downstairs.

"Marco? You got a problem?"

(HERMIONE IS A YEERK AND SHE WENT TO THE YEERK POOL AND SHE WILL TELL VISSER THREE THE SECRET ABOUT US AND WE WILL BE TAKEN IN FIVE SECONDS FLAT!!!) he screamed.

"Marco! Marco, calm down. What is going on?"

(WE NEED TO GO TO THE YEERK POOL RIGHT NOW!!!) he screamed.

By this time everyone else was coming downstairs too, and Ron, Harry, Tobias, and Ax came in from outside.

"What?! Hermione is a Yeerk?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

(YES YES YES!!! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE YEERK POOL AND STOP HER FROM TELLING VISSER THREE ABOUT US NOW!!!) Marco yelled.

"Where are you dude?" Ron asked.

(I'M IN FLY MORPH AND I SAW HERMIONE GOING TO THE YEERK POOL AND WE HAVE TO GET THERE SOON OR WE'LL BE DOOMED!!!) Marco yelled.

"Where? Where?" Rachel asked. "Show us." She started to morph to fly. (Ron threw up.)

(MORPH TO FLY AND FOLLOW ME) Marco said.

We all morphed to fly. "What about us?" Harry asked.

"Flluw shs" I said with a distorted mouth. Follow us! I said in thought-speak.

So Harry and Ron (the only ones who felt like going) ran after six flies that zoomed towards the nearest place as fast as the speed of light. (Or nearly.)

We came to the place Marco showed us. He told Harry to hit a particular tile with his wand and suddenly the entire wall disappeared, leaving an entrance to the Yeerk Pool.

Suddenly, Ron's face became very white.

"I heard a scream," he whispered.

(Don't be stupid and GET IN!) Marco yelled. (We have to save Hermione!) Then he added as an afterthought, (Don't you looove her?)

Ron said, his face very red now, "If you say anything of the sort again, I'm going to swat you." I laughed. He almost reminded me of... me.

So Ron and Harry went in, and six flies followed them.

**ENNAR 568**

I am Ennar 568, also known as Sub-Visser Twenty-Two. For about three months, I was in a female host with a husband and three children. However, I have been promoted. I was issued a very special host – one of the 9 magical hosts in the Yeerk world, Hermione Granger.

The mission? Keep an eye on the other wizards and witches close to Hermione, especially Harry Potter.

However, I was carrying important information. _Very _important information.

See, I had information about the Andalite Bandits that had been annoying Visser Three for months.

That, in fact, they were actually humans.

I would be promoted! I would be a Visser!

My heart was pounding with excitement as I walked down the stairs to the Yeerk Pool. On my way, I met my fellow Sub-Visser, Sub-Visser Sixteen. Also known as Draneg 348. You see, he's my friend.

_Kind_ of.

Draneg tipped me off, "Visser Three is coming in twenty minutes." I nodded. "I need to see him soon. I have very important information for him." I smiled, no, _grinned_. "It's about the Andalite Bandits." I was about to tell him, but Draneg hurried off, saying, "Well, I have to go. There are some... things I have to do. Not a Sub-Visser _Twenty-Two _to know."

I gritted my teeth and whipped out my wand, pointing it straight at Draneg's back.

"If you ever talk to me like that... I'll hex you!" I growled.

That stupid dapsen of a Yeerk turned around lazily and said, "Nah. You won't. Not Miss Know-It-All."

That had done it. I dug into my host, Hermione's memory and searched for incantations. Aha! I found one, dating back to a few months ago. I pointed my wand at Draneg and thought, _Levicorpus!_ Soon he was hanging upside-down in midair.

"Serves him right," I muttered as I passed a screaming, yelling, cursing Draneg.

"Aah! Put me right, I promise I'll never make fun of you again!" he yelled as the blood went to his head. Slowly, I turned around and said carefully, "Only if you promise never to make fun of me again."

"I promise! Put me down!" the dapsen screamed.

"By the name of the Emperor," I said.

"Yes! Yes! I promise!"

I pointed my wand at him again, thinking, _Liberacorpus!_ And he dropped _straight down_ on the stairs, head first. I walked past him, laughing.

-----------------------------------

I walked carefully down the pier and bent down, a Hork-Bajir supporting me. I slowly crawled out of Hermione's ear canal and as I dropped into the pool, I could hear screams of "Get off me! Don't touch me, you freaks!" coming from Hermione.

Ah, this was the life. I swam inside the pool blissfully, soaking in Kandrona rays from the liquid. Quite suddenly, I bumped into Draneg.

(ENNAR, YOU DAPSEN! WHY DID YOU HEX ME?!) he screamed.

(Shut up or I will turn you into a teddy bear the moment I get back into Hermione's head,) I whispered to him.

I think he left. I'm not sure.

When I crawled back into Hermione's head and opened her eyes, a Bug fighter was landing slowly onto the pool. Hundreds of fellow Controllers were watching the Bug fighter land.

Suddenly, I heard something move behind me.

I turned my head and screamed.

Screamed, as a huge elephant trunk wrapped around my waist and lifted me up.


End file.
